Connections
by Kittybubbles1998
Summary: Blood Stone, an elderly Deinonychus, is connected to the gang in many ways. She is a killer to some, but to most, she is a witness to the unknown.
1. Eggs of Raptors

Chapter One: Eggs of Raptors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Land Before Time**

**Author's Notes: I will be changing few of the cannon character's colorings a tiny bit so that the genetics are correct (I have a thing with genetics when they aren't right). Any character that had 'black eyes' will now have uber dark brown. It's very rare to have iris-less eyes. I have also changed a few things from the Land Before Time universe itself so that it goes along better with true dinosaurs. **

**Any type of dromaeosaurs/raptor/Sickle Claw/Fast Biter will be feathered, even if they were not in the movies or TV show. Meaning, Screech and Thud will be feathered. **

**Most carnivores, unless known otherwise, will have stiff tails. **

**Many of the larger pterosaurs/Flyers will eat fish, so yes, Petrie and his kind will eat fish. **

**Since this book is called 'Connections', but I like being secret, I will put whether characters are cannon, OC related to cannon, or plain OC in my notes at the end of the chapter for those who want a clue. **

**Note: I have not yet watched the TV series, so I'm just going off of other fanfictions and the wiki site. **

The moon hung low in the sky, casting its light over the barren landscape. Underneath a rock shelf sat an elderly Deinonychus. She lay on the cave floor, moonlight washing over a feathered, blood red body. She was exhausted. After a long silent moment passed, the female gradually sat up, brown eyes instantly filling with hate at the thing that caused her this pain, this exhaustion. An egg.

She never thought she would bare another egg in her long lifetime, especially at this age. Her mate, Silver Scale, had died cold times ago of a respiratory infection. As his name implied, he was pale gray in coloring with darker gray, horizontal stripes from the back of his head to a few inches from his tail tip, along with an almost white under throat, belly, and tail. He had also possessed simple blue eyes, like the color of a blue river. He was a quiet character, like his mate, but they got along just as well as any other pair.

The old female looked up to the moon, a sudden thought crossing her mind. A shudder ran through her body, the thought unfolding into a memory, the memory of the night she was violated over a month ago.

From a distance, the male had appeared to be a large Deinonychus. When she had approached him that night to ask if he needed help, she soon learned that he was not of her kind, nor was he of a friendly nature. When the blood red female had called out to him, he turned around. She had instantly noticed the bright, glowing, hellish yellow eyes that pierced her soul as he stared her down. He possessed no feathers of any kind on his body. It was covered in midnight blue scales. He had not possessed the lethal toe claw that the Deinonychus possess, the weapon that earned one of their nicknames from the herbivores, Sickle Claws. His tail wave back and forth in a fluid motion at the sight of her. This smooth movement was something she had only seen long necked dinosaurs able to do. She knew no type of carnivores with that much motion in their tail. The last and most noticeable differences, strange fleshy, midnight blue appendages growing out of his back and a set of smooth, four inch, straight black horns that grew at the back of his head.

Only a moment had passed between the two before the bizarre, male creature took his chance over the elderly female. The one reason for it. He needed to produce an offspring, even if it would be a half-breed and bore from an elderly female. All he wanted to do was continued his bloodline in this world. In his condition, he knew he would die within a matter of days, the poison raging through his body.

The female shook her head, clearing her mind of the terrifying thoughts. She did become pregnant with the male's egg, carrying it much longer inside her body than a normal Deinonychus. The result of it, the egg was much larger than the average one for the smaller species of feathered carnivores.

Letting out a small grown, the blood red Deinonychus turned away from the egg. She began to preen herself, gnawing at the long, decorative feathered arms. These darker red feathers covered not only her arms but also the back of her legs and along the tip of her tail. She stopped for a moment, flexing her large, lethal toe claws at the sound of scraping claws. Sitting up taller, she looked over her shoulder, brown eyes searching for the source of the sound.

"Blood Stone!" The elderly raptor jumped at the female voice from behind her. "You laid your egg."

A young adult, female Velociraptor walked up to the elder, her brown feathered body much of the same scheme as the Deinonychus's decreased mate. With black horizontal stripes, tan colored underbody, and yellow eyes. "I thought you never would. I thought that maybe it would have turned to stone like my aunts. That was terrible. We never knew she had stone eggs in her until she died." The female's large yellow eyes stared back at the large egg laying on the cool, damp cave ground. After a moment, she tilted her head to one side, eyes now narrowed. "Shouldn't you nest it?"

"Don't you have your own clutch to look after, Pebble?" Blood Stone asked, acid laced in her voice.

"No, Torrent is looking over them."

The older female gave an annoyed huff. She wanted this little Velociraptor female gone. She would only get in the way if she decided to crush the egg she had just laid. Blood Stone turned to it. The lone egg would be her eighth laying. Every other time she had laid, the blood red female would have had at least four of more small white eggs in each clutch. Another sign that this egg was not normal.

"So," the brown female started, standing beside Blood Stone. "Any pointers for a new mother. My eggs should be hatching in a few days."

The bright red Deinonychus did not respond. She only gazed at her own, lone egg. After a long moment, she turned to Pebble. "Death is everywhere. Do not become too attached, even if they are your young."

Pebble blinked her yellow eyes at the other female's advice. "What?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Blood Stone snapped, standing up to face the smaller, younger female. She towered over the smaller raptor, her kind almost three times the size of Pebble's.

Before Pebble could reply, a screech rang through the air. On instincts, the brown Velociraptor spun around, running toward the sound. "Torrent!" she called out to her mate.

Pebble raced into the small cove she and her mate had chosen to live and nest their clutch. The female could only see the gray splotched back of a Struthiomimus. She could though, hear the hissing threats of her blue feathered mate as he stood over their nest of five eggs.

"Get away from my eggs!" Pebble screeched, jumping at the gray backed Struthiomimus, the little predator managing to latch onto his back, large toe claw digging into his flesh.

The Egg Stealer gave a cry of pain. He spun around, trying to dislodge his small attacker. Seeing his chance, Torrent lunged at the larger, scaled dinosaur's throat. He only managed to slice through the tough, tan scaly hide of the Egg Stealer's chest, not able to jump high enough for his throat. The Struthiomimus did let out another cry of pain at the harsh, stinging sensation. He backed off, shaking his body, still trying to dislodge the brown female from his back.

Unknown to the brawling trio, another Struthiomimus slipped into the cave behind them. His brown splotched back and yellow eyes the only thing different from his amber eyed, gray backed brother. The brown backed male glanced at the fight before him, fear evident in his yellow eyes. Watching them for only seconds more, he bent down and grabbed a small Velociraptor egg in each clawed hand. With eggs in hand, he gave a cautious glanced at the fight before sprinting out of the cave.

Catching the running body of his brother, the other Struthiomimus backed off. With a sly grin at the two panting Velociraptor parents who now both stood on the ground. He gave a hard kick to the blue raptor's chest, sending the little male skidding across the ground. Pebble gave a cry to her mate, rushing over to his side, as he lay motionless on the ground. Seeing as the pair was distracted, the amber eyed Egg Stealer ran, following the now tiny form of his brother in the desert landscape.

Pebble glanced over her shoulder to watch the Struthiomimus leave before turning to her mate. As she did so, the female caught sight of her nest. "No…," she breathed. "No…" The female immediately stood up, running to the nest at the back of the cave. She nuzzled the brown, dried plant matter and multi colored feathers of it. Two of her children were gone.

Hearing his mate's distraught voice, Torrent pushed himself up into a sitting position, bruised left arm cradled against his body. He turned to the nest, green eyes instantly filling with tears as his heart dropped. The Struthiomimus had done what the herbivores name them for, stolen eggs. Torrent gazed at the ground at his feet. He had been unable to protect the nest, now his mate and he had lost two children. "I'm sorry, Pebble," Torrent whispered, not looking up at his brown feathered mate.

Pebble did not respond, just nuzzling her three remaining eggs. Torrent approached her, burying his muzzle into her side, taking in the scent that wafted off her brown pinfeathers. This helped him cope, just a little. At least he still had her and their other three children left. Immediately a thought drifted to his mind. What would his other children have been like when they hatched? Now, he would never know.

At the sound of claws scraping against stone, the pair looked up from their grieving. A raptor's silhouette three times larger than them stood before the small cove. Moonlight washed over its body as the darkness of the night obscured its features. The large raptor took a step forward into the small cove, ducking its head to fit in. Her blood red feathers now visible without the contrasting moon light and shadows.

"Blood Stone!" Pebble shrieked, brandishing her claws at the elderly female Deinonychus. "Why didn't you help us?"

"Death is everywhere," the female answered with a slow blink of her brown eyes. She then turned away, feathered tail brushing against the cave celling.

Slowly the Deinonychus made her way to her own nest. She glared at the egg still laying against the cool, damp cave ground. The egg that she had laid not even an hour ago. As the elderly female continued to glare, she walked to her nest, settling herself into it. There was no way she would nest that_ thing_. With her legs tucked underneath her and arms pressed against her sides, Blood Stone let her head drop, as sleep took over her.

Only seconds passed before the female was disturbed once more. The fearful, yellow-eyed Struthiomimus was back. He stood in front of her, flexing his clawed hands. Blood Stone only tilted her head to one side, curious at why the brown backed male was here. They already had eggs and there was no good reason for this male to go up against a full-grown Deinonychus like her. Yes, her kind was slightly smaller than his, but she had much deadlier weapons.

His yellow eyes darted to the egg behind her. She glanced over at it. For a long moment, the elderly female just stared at her new egg. Would it just be easier to give it to an Egg Stealer? No, she would not let the child die at the teeth of the Struthiomimus. _She_ would be the one to get rid of it, no one else.

Blood Stone stood up letting out a low, vicious hiss at the tan and brown Egg Stealer. To her surprise, it ran off, howling in fear. She tilted her head to one side in confusion. Normally it took a bit more to chase off the pesky creatures. Most of the time a bite to the back or a swipe at the face. That one sure was fearful.

Watching the Struthiomimus's form fade into the distance, the blood red female nestled back into her nest. She glanced over at her egg before closing her eyes. Now it was time for some much needed rest.

**Author's Notes:**

**Dragon: OC**

**Blood Stone: OC**

**Silver Scale (Blood Stone's dead male): OC related to Canon **

**Pebble: OC related to Canon **

**Torrent: OC**

**Two Struthiominus: Canon **


	2. Morning Hunt

Chapter Two: Morning Hunt

The morning's sunlight shone through the cave opening, washing over the old Deinonychus's sleeping form. She blinked her brown eyes at the light, letting out a small, annoyed growl. She stepped out of her nest, arching her back and stretching out her hind legs. With a shake of her blood red feathers, the female stalked to the outside. With the morning light shining into her eyes, she was wide-awake. Now she may as well use the time wisely and that would be to get in an early morning hunt. When she turned to the side, the white of her egg caused the elderly Deinonychus to frown.

"I still don't understand why I haven't crushed it yet," the mother muttered under her breath, brown eyes glaring at the egg. With a small shake of her head, the predator began her way into the desert landscape. She had no need to check up on the Velociraptor family. Today, hopefully, she would be able to find a few large lizards basking in the sun's rays or maybe even a borrowing rodent soaking in the gentle heat of the early morning. Maybe, if she felt generous enough, she would bring back a meal for the little raptor family.

As she stalked the dry earth, Blood Stone continued to sniff the air and scan the land for any signs or scent of prey. After a time walking the land, the elderly female came across what she was looking for. Though it was a bit smaller than she liked, it would still sustain her for the day. A pale gray lizard about twice the size of her head, basked in the sun's earlier rays, its head held to the sky and dark eyes closed.

Slowly, the blood red raptor approached the large lizard. Making no sound, she lunged. Her teeth sliced through its soft gray, scaly hide. It thrashed around between her jaws as she held on tight. There was no way she would lose this meal. Applying pressure, Blood Stone crushed the lizard's ribcage, killing it.

Dropping her fresh kill to the ground, the Deinonychus placed a clawed foot onto it. Keeping it still on the ground, she ripped into her prey, savoring the juicy, metallic taste of raw meat. Within a few minutes, the large lizard was completely gone, only its blood staining the ground to tell of its life moments ago.

Blood Stone sat where she had just killed her meal. With her hunger panes gone, for now, the blood red Deinonychus began her daily, morning preen. Just as she finished cleaning, Blood Stone heard soft footsteps behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, the elderly female was surprise to see a pack of six Deinonychus. All were similar in color. Pale gray with darker gray stripes running horizontally from the back of their heads to only a few inches from their tail tips and lighter throats, stomachs and underneath their tails. They all also possessed orange eyes and the same feathered bodies as she had, their decorative feathers the same dark gray as their stripes.

As the elderly female took in their appearance more, she narrowed her eyes. They seemed in similar look to her mate. The pack possessed the same design on their bodies and were only a few shades darker than his gray form. They did, however, have orange eyes, unlike her deceased blue-eyed mate.

The seemingly leader of the group, the largest male, walked up to Blood Stone. She gave him a slow blink of her brown eyes. "You want?"

The large male did not answer right away, only gazing over the blood red female before his orange eyes stared at the blood stained ground at her clawed hands.

"Well?" Blood Stone questioned, standing up to her full height. This male was, of course, taller than she, but only by a few inches. He stared her down, still not staying a word. Annoyed by the silent male, Blood Stone gave a huff. She glanced over the gray male's shoulder, sniffing the air as she gathered information about his pack.

As she thought, they were all related. Siblings, most likely from the same clutch. Three female and three males, all just having entered adulthood around a cold time ago. Two of the females sniffed around where Blood Stone had killed the lizard. When they stopped near a stone, they glanced at each other. The slightly smaller female straighten up, looking over at her leader.

"Dark Fang," the female spoke up. "I found a nest of eggs."

The large male turned to the female. "Dig it up, Little Claw."

The small female gave a huff. Leaning down, she and her sister began to dig with their clawed hands. Soft dirt flew in the sky as they dug through the hidden mound. After a moment more of digging, the females backed away from the freshly dug out eggs, letting their leader have the first.

Dark Fang sniffed at the soft dirt the eggs lay in before taking two into his jaws. Closing his mouth over them, crushing them within his jaws as he pressed his tongue against the roof of him mouth. He swallowed, licking his lips at the egg yolk that dripped over his jaws. The pale gray male watched his siblings feast on the lizard eggs. They were not enough to fill them, but as the mother lizard was to Blood Stone, they dulled their hunger pains.

"Is there any reason you are here, young one?" Blood Stone questioned from her spot on the ground.

Dark Fang stared at the blood red female before looking to the sun, which would soon be at its high, morning peak. "No."

The female gave a small grunt in reply. This male did not seem much of a talker. She then turned her gaze to the smallest sibling of the pack, Little Claw. The pale gray female had her gaze set out the horizon, thoughts clearly running through her head as her bright orange eyes gazed outward. She sniffed the air, frowning at the scent she caught. She paused, waiting for something. It came, a roar echoed in the distance.

Blood Stone narrowed her brown eyes at the little female before glancing back at Dark Fang. Their name's seemed oddly familiar as she stared at both of them. The elderly female did not say anything to the pack, watching as Little Claw turned to her brother. "We should go. I think that was Death Stalker." She then gave a disappointed sigh. "To bad. I was hoping to hunt done one of those Oviraptors. The blue male looked extremely tasty."

"What is with your liking the color of blue?" The larger female beside her retorted. "Any time you see a blue Flattooth in a heard we're stalking, you always want to kill it."

"Hey! I'm sorry that blue is my favorite color. It looks very tasty on our food."

The larger female rolled her orange eyes at Little Claw. "It makes me depressed. It's a disgusting color on our food. I've barely seen any blue ones, their always green, gray, or brown. Blue, it's just too…weird."

Blood Stone blinked at the two, young female Deinonychus conversation before turning to the leader of the pack. "Dark Fang," the blood red female stared. The pale gray male turned to her, frowning. "Who is this Death Stalker?"

"You never heard of him!" Little Claw spoke up, hearing the elderly female's question.

"No. Should've I?"

Before the pale gray female could answer, Dark Fang shot her a harsh glare. She closed her mouth, ducking her head at the large male before backing off. There was no way she would tussle with her brother, the first hatched of their clutch. Seeing as Little Claw had backed off and would not interrupt the conversation again, he turned back to Blood Stone. "Death Stalker is a dark green Tyrannosaurus Rex. He is massive, even for his own kind. At a young age, he was an excellent hunter, killing adolescences almost twice his size. The story now a days is that he has begun to kill the larger plant eaters, who are able to defend themselves, like Longnecks and Threehorns. I've heard other rumors that he is starting to take two or more at a time since one is not enough of a challenge."

Another roar echoed over the desert landscape, causing Dark Fang to glance over his shoulder at the noise. He nodded. "That is definitely him." As the young male said this, a shadowy figure appeared in the distance. It gave another ferocious roar, clearly throwing its head back to announce its presence to any herbivores nearby. Death Stalker was too far away to notice the seven Deinonychus. His dark green scales shown in the light of early day, red eyes glowing with such malice, even in the sunlight. He sniffed the air before continuing his walk westward.

"These rumors I believe are true," Dark Fang continued. "I personally saw him take down a Triceratops pair. He did not receiving nothing but a few small scratches. I've also heard a story about him taking down a small Longneck heard. Of what species, I don't know." Dark Fang shook his head, orange eyes still locked on the tyrant stalking the dry earth.

"There are now stories about him going after other, larger carnivores. He wants to start making his way to the largest rivers to hunt one of the largest beast known."

"Spinosaurus," Blood Stone muttered.

"Yes, the fish eaters and the biggest of known carnivores. Death Stalker wants to have a brawl with a strong male no doubt. He would love to kill one. The only reason he hasn't left sooner is the fear that his favorite food source, Longnecks, will not be where Spinosaurus live."

"He's known as Sharptooth to the Flatteeth," Little Claw blurted out before covering her mouth with her clawed hands as her brother sent another harsh glare her way.

"And you know that how?" Blood Stone questioned, finally standing up from her crouched positon on the hard, dried ground. "Most predators believe our food sources is stupid, bumbling creatures, let alone able to speak. How would you understand them?"

"I don't," Little Claw chirped. "But I heard it from a little Bambiraptor a few days back."

"And it understood Flattooth?"

"Uh-huh. He said that his family, since they eat furry things and little lizards, that they spend their time trying to understand Flatteeth."

Bloodstone gave a slow blink at the annoying little female, tiring of her chatter. Without a good bye, the blood red female turned and sprinted away from the pack. She had enough of them. She had gathered enough information and did not want any more attention from them.

The small, pale gray female watched the fading form of Blood Stone, dumbfounded. After she had told her about the Flattooth speaking Bambiraptors, she left.

Hours passed as Blood Stone continued to stalk the dry, desert land. She had no need to go back to her nesting place. She did not want to see her egg, though, she doubt it was alive anymore, having laid on the cold, stone ground of the cave overnight. Now, she was looking for her late afternoon meal, her hunger pain finally coming back. If she found something large enough, she would bring it back to the Velociraptors, who, no doubt, have not moved away from their nest. They were scared for their remaining eggs and would not miss when their first clutch hatched.

Just as Blood Stone passed a rocky cliff, a squawk sounded from above. The Deinonychus looked up to see a pair of nesting Pteranodons. One brown, the other blue. The elderly female could not help of smile at the sight of the nesting pair. It appeared that the Velociraptors would be getting a meal after all. If she could killed one of them, there would be enough meat for all of them.

"Everything seems to be related to eggs lately," the red predator muttered to herself as she took a step back, hiding herself within the shadows of a few nearby boulders. She sniffed the air as she watched the Pteranodon pair. As she thought, one male and one female with their clutch of eggs. The pair had about five eggs with in the makeshift nest of branches, dry plant matter and feathers.

Now Blood Stone would have to patiently wait until one of them flew out of the nest. In the daytime, when a pair had eggs or flightless hatchlings, one of the adults would look for food while the other guarded the nest. It would not be long before one of the two Pteranodons would take flight in search of their next meal.

What the raptor found interesting was that they were nested here of all places. There was no body of water what so ever in sight. These large flying creatures would have to fly some distance in search of water that contained fish. Was it possible that their first nesting area was too crowed? Blood Stone had witness crowed nesting areas before with Flyers. Maybe they thought this was a safer place to raise their children. If they did, herbivores were quite stupid, as the elderly female always thought.

Blood Stone shook her head, clearing her thoughts about the two Pteranodons. Now was not the time to ponder these Flyers' decisions in life. She had to wait for one of them to fly out of the nest and hope that they would swoop low. If not, then she would not have her meal, or anything for the smaller pair of predators living next to her.

The elderly Deinonychus waited for a long hour, listening to the pair squawk at one another in conversation. Now was one of the few moments that the female wished that she understood their language. Not only would she be able to know what they would do next, but she would also be spared from this incredible boredom. At moments, she thought of leaving, but then her hunger brought her mind back to the large piece of meat she would have if she succeeded in this hunt.

The sudden flap of massive wings brought Blood Stone's attention back to the Flyers. She looked up to see the brown Pteranodon, the male, leaving the nest. He hung, suspended in mid-air for a moment, giving his mate a good-bye squawk before swooping downwards towards the ground to gain momentum for his high search flight in the sky.

Seeing as the brown Flyer was diving downwards, Blood Stone crouched behind her hiding place. Just as the brown male was right above her, she leaped. The red raptor's sharp teeth ripped through the fragile wing membranes of his right wing. Almost instantly, he was brought down to the dry, dusty desert ground. The male cried out in pain, withering on the ground as the Deinonychus stood over him.

The sudden, rage filled shriek of his blue mate filled the air. He watched as she dived for the predator standing over him. The blood female just missed the raptor as Blood Stone ducked out of the way, letting out a threating hiss. "Stupid Flyer. Your mate is a goner. He cannot fly anymore. He will die within a matter of days now. Let me have him."

The red feather carnivore knew it was pointless to call out to the fish eater. Even if they ate meat of the waters, they, for some reason, had not taken on the language of the carnivores. The blue female dived for Blood Stone's head once more. This time, the predator leaped out, snapping her jaws at the Flyer's wing.

A squawk from the wounded male prevent the female from taking another dive at the carnivore. The blue female stared at him, disbelief reflecting in her dark brown eyes. How could he say that? How could he expect her to just leave him to the teeth of this bloodthirsty beast?

He gave another call to her, crawling away from the distracted Blood Stone as she watched the blue female with curious brown eyes. Hearing the noise of the struggling male, the carnivorous female glanced back at him before looking back up at the female. The brown Flyer would not make it with his bloody, torn wing. At the moment, Blood Stone was worried about the brown Flyer's vengeful mate.

The female Pteranodon narrowed her dark brown eyes at the predator before her, but landed in her nest. Her mate was right. He would not survive his wounds and if she would die, their children would not make it. She had to survive for their children, but, when they were old enough, she would search for this predator and kill her. The blue female stared back at her mate, giving him a sorrowful cry before turning away, almost giving Blood Stone the acceptance to kill her beloved.

The elderly Deinonychus just watched her for a long moment before turning back to the brown form of the dying male Pteranodon. She slowly approached him. He just watched her with fearful, dark brown eyes. At least he was smart enough to not struggle, knowing his life would end here.

Placing a clawed foot on the male's back, Blood Stone leaned down, jaws grasping onto his neck. With one swift movement, she bit down, crushing his neck. Releasing it, the feathered predator stared at her handy work. With a glanced over her shoulder at the sobbing blue flyer, she picked up the now dead, brown male by his neck, dragging him back to her cave. There was defiantly enough meat for her and the two small raptors.

**Authors Notes:**

**Lizard: OC**

**Pack of six ****Deinonychus: Canon**

**Oviraptor Family: Canon**

**Pteranodon female: Canon**

**Pteranodon male: "Canon" **

**Death Stalker: Canon**


	3. Mother Longneck

Chapter Three: Mother Longneck

A flash of lightning lit up the entire sky with its brilliant, white glow as it zigzagged from the dark, ominous clouds. Within seconds, a thunderous boom followed. Torrents of rain fell, flooding the dry wasteland with the much needed water. Many creatures hid away, not wanting to become wet from the rain. Most though, did smile at the sight. They had been waiting for this moment for some time, now they hoped that this storm would last long enough to quench the thirsty earth.

Another flash of lighting lit the dark sky with its zigzagged form. A thunderous clap followed the light, sounding not even a second after the arc of plasma burst from the dark gray, angry clouds. Yet another combo sounded, finally causing the drenched hatchling to squeal in fright.

The blue Velociraptor chick ran straight to the small cove he lived in. Immediately he was cowering behind his mother's brown feathered leg, his blue pinfeathers dripping with water. He looked up at his mother with scared yellow eyes. "I don't want to go back out there, mommy."

"You don't have to, River." Pebble nuzzled her lone male child. She gazed as his blue body. The chick had already developed the same horizontal stripes she bore on her back, only they were a darker blue, not back. Within a few cold times, the male would grow out his decorative feathers, along with his two sisters'.

Pebble straightened to her full height, glancing over her shoulder at one of her other hatchlings. "Mist," the Velociraptor mother growled. "Don't make your brother go outside in the thunderstorm again. Please, he is scared of it."

"Then he should get un-scared. Mommy. River's a scaredy egg," the tiny blue female said.

"Don't say that," Pebble scolded her daughter.

"Why not? It's true." Mist then walked out into the heavy rain. Her blue and black striped form barely visible in the torrents of rain that fell from the dark sky. "It's easy. See." Mist then walked back into the small cove, shaking off her blue feathers. She turned back to her mother, tilting her head to one side, large yellow-green eyes staring up at Pebble.

The brown female just sighed at her blue, female chick. She was already getting to be a handful and she was only a few moons old. The tiny female had the worst temper she known. She was not acting up tonight only because she had just showed up her fearful brother once again.

"Mommy?" a young girl's voice sounded beside Pebble. She glanced down at her third hatchling, smiling, "yes. Ivy?"

"Why is the water falling from the sky? Where does it come from? Do you know who long it will fall?" The tiny brown female looked up at her mother with large, curious green eyes. She looked much like her brother, only the fact that she was brown and not blue and had green eyes and not yellow.

Pebble sighed once again. Ivy was known for asking many, many questions. "I don't know, Ivy. Maybe your father does. Go ask him."

"Okay," was the young, brown female's reply as she walked off, deeper into the small cove where her blue feathered father lay. She climbed on top of his sleeping form, poking him in the back with her clawed fingers. "Daddy, I have questions."

Pebble shook her head at Ivy, letting out a small giggle. She never knew chicks could be such a handful. She turned back to River, who was still clinging to her leg. "River." The brown Velociraptor nuzzled him away from her leg. "Go over by your father too. I would like to have a chat with Mist."

"O-okay," the small, blue striped male stuttered, walking to his father.

Watching the still wet hatchling cuddling up to his father, Pebble turned back to Mist. "Why do you insisted on pushing your brother to do things he does not want to?"

Mist only shrugged, "I don't know."

Pebble gave a small, sad sigh. She hoped this little girl would learn to listen soon, or she may become a meal like her other two siblings. "Mist…" the brown female pleaded only to have her daughter turn away from her. The tiny blue female gave a small huff and walked out of the small cove, no doubt going over to the elderly Deinonychus female sleeping in the cave only a few feet away from their cove. It seemed that the tiny blue female was hanging out with the elder a bit too much.

Pebble gave a small sigh at her daughter's departure from their cove. The first few times the chick had done this, she he chased after her. Now, there was no point. Mist would walk off sometime when she was not looking. The blue and black stripe female loved hanging out with the red Deinonychus, even when Blood Stone pushed her away. Mist continued to come back into her cave.

Mist popped in head into Blood Stone's cave. Instantly, her eyes landed on the large white egg, laying where it had always been. She walked up to it, her tiny blue form dripping wet from the rain outside. She inspected the massive object as she was only half its size. The Velociraptor chick jumped up, managing to cling onto the large egg. It suddenly tipped over, almost crushing Mist if she had not jumped off.

Hearing the commotion near the egg, Blood Stone sat up from her nest. She gave a low threatening hiss at whatever was near her egg. She would not let a furry rodent make its meal out of it. She was the controller of the egg's fate. Even if it was dead, having been laid over five moons ago. There was no way the child could be alive anymore.

A softer, higher pitched hiss answered back to Blood Stone's. Mist jumped out from behind the fallen egg, her arms spread out beside her in a threatening manner. The elderly female frowned at the Velociraptor chick. She stepped out of her nest, stalking over to the blue and black striped youngling.

"How many times to I have to tell you, child. I don't want you in my cave."

"Why not?" Mist asked puffing out her chest in defiance against the larger female.

"Because I don't like chicks. Now get back to your mother and father."

Mist frowned, narrowing her yellow-green eyes at the elderly female as she walked back to her nest. She gave a sudden grin, bouncing over to Blood Stone just as the Deinonychus settled back into her nest. The tiny blue chick nuzzled into the older female's side, causing Blood Stone to let out a growl of annoyance. "I thought I told you to leave."

"You did, but I don't want to." Mist then tried to make room for herself in Blood Stone's nest. With another growl of annoyance, the red feathered predator stood up and stepped out of her nest. "Go back to your parents, it's late."

Mist frowned at the elderly female's words, but decided to follow them anyway. The hatchling walked out of the cave into the pouring rain she had been in just moments ago. Blood Stone watched the tiny Velociraptor for a long moment before walking out into the rain herself. She stretched, letting the warm water wash over her aching body.

Through the heavy rain, the Deinonychus glanced back at the egg she had laid over five moons ago. It now laid on its side, but still stayed where it was. The female turned away, she hoped that it would never hatch. With that thought, she wondered why she could not bring herself to crush it. Well, since it would never hatch, she would not have to go through with the ordeal. Now and until she died, the egg would be an ornament in her cave, to show that it was hers and hers only.

Blood Stone turned away from the egg and began her trek into the rain. She had no destination, all she wanted to do was something other than lay in her cave and rot like the old female she was. Just as she looked up at the rain pouring from the sky, the raptor caught sight of something interesting. The massive hulking forms of long necked dinosaurs in the distance.

She tilted her head to one side in curiosity at the sight of them. Just as she thought of the Flyer pair she found over five months ago, why were they here? There was nowhere near enough food for the family of three. Blood Stone continued her walk nearer to the Longnecks, wanting a closer look at the mighty beasts.

When the elderly Deinonychus was only a few yards away from the family, she sat down underneath a large leafy plant. It protected her from the hard driving rain as she observed the family. With a few sniffs of the wet air, Blood Stone gathered these Longnecks were Apatosaurus, all related, as she figured since they all possessed the same coloration.

The two elderly adults, both blue-gray in color stared down at their daughter's nest. The elderly female gazed down at her daughter. It was clear that the younger female had inherited her mother's dull tan colored under colorings. Her black gray father's under colors only just a lighter shade than his main colorations. All three possessed the simple, darker colored stripe from the top of their head, following their spine to the tip of their tails.

Blood Stone took another sniff of the wet air. Finally, she noticed why they were all staring down at the ground. The young female's eggs had just hatched, only one of the four remained unhatched. At the sight of the unhatched egg, the raptor glanced around for the other hatchlings. No mother in her right state of mind would be happily staring down at her last egg to hatch when her other hatchlings were killed. This meant they had to be around the family somewhere. Blood Stone was just surprised that they were not around their mother or still in the nest.

Another thought occurred to the elderly predator as she looked for the missing hatchlings. Where was the father? Did Longnecks not take on lifelong mates? Or was he killed by a larger carnivore? Maybe Death Stalker had made him a meal? Oh, what did she care?

At a small squeak, Blood Stone turned to the elderly female. Three newly hatched Apatosaurus hid behind their grandmother's massive trunk of a leg. Two females and one male. The little male was blue-gray, like his mother and sister while the other female hatchling was brown. Most likely that hatchling was of the father's colors.

The minute sound of an eggshell creaking caused the female raptor's brown eyes to focus on the egg once more. A familiar scent then hit Blood Stone's nose. The amber-eyed Struthiominus. He was hiding within a tall stack of dried, brown reeds. The massive heroes had been too distracted by the hatchings to notice the hidden Egg Stealer.

He licked his lips at the sight of the cracked egg, flexing his tan clawed hands in anticipation for the hatchling. The question in mind was if he should take it now when it was still in the egg, or after it was hatched. There was barely any differences between the two now. To be honest, the Struthiominus preferred freshly laid eggs. He loved the taste of yoke, unlike his plant grazing, yellow-eyed brother.

As another crack appeared on the shell's surface, the gray backed Egg Stealer lunged. He took hold of the egg and ran, but it only took seconds for the new mother to react. She knocked him over with her small, blue-gray head. The Struthiominus lost his grip on the egg as he splashed into a nearby puddle. The Apatosaurus egg rolled down the spine of a hadrosaur and splashed into a small stream that had formed from the heavy torrents of rain falling from the sky.

As the large egg came to a stop at a small bend in the shallow stream it continued to crack. More fissures developed upon the surface of the white shell. The young, blue-gray female swung her head near the egg, waiting for her hatchling to break free. She smiled at the sight of the small, brown head that peaked out for egg, a small piece of eggshell on his head.

The brown, infant male let out a small squeak at his mother smiling down at him. The elderly pair appeared behind their daughter, also smiling down at the last hatched child. A sudden frightened squeal drew both parents and mother's attention away from the newest hatchling. The gray-blue mother let out a bellow of horror at the sight before her.

The Struthiominus who had tried to steal the brown infant's egg now held the gray-blue female hatchling in his clawed hands. She lay limp in his hands, long neck clearly broken by the amber-eyed omnivore. The mother Apatosaurus thundered towards the Struthiominus, only for him the run away, her dead hatchling held in his hands.

Blood Stone witnessed the entire event. She watched the three Longnecks stand over the newest hatchling, staring in disbelief at the stolen infant. The red raptor could not help but smirk at the sight as she turned her brown gaze onto the other two hatchlings. Herbivores could truly be stupid.

The Deinonychus stood up from her indentation in the ground. Slowly, she stalked closer to the unwatched hatchlings. It only took a few steps for her to be upon them. It was then when the little blue-gray male hatchling noticed her. With his blue-green eyes wide with instinctual fear, he ran in the opposite direction of his mother.

The red feathered raptor watched the infant male run away, most likely to become lost in the unforgiving wilderness. She could go after him, but the brown female still had not noticed her. She turned back to the female, knowing that with the multitude of predators lurking about, the little gray male would not make it to his first week of life

The brown infant female, noticing that her brother's presence had left her, glanced over her shoulder at the predator. Her brown eyes stared up at the large raptor standing over her, the elderly female's jaws gaping open and saliva dripping from her fangs. Before the infant could take a step away from the raptor, Blood Stone struck.

The hatchling could only udder a small death squeal as Blood Stone's sharp teeth sliced through her soft neck muscles. This noise caused the new mother to turn to Blood Stone who held her hatchlings in her jaws. She let out another bellow, this time of anger. She charged, but the elderly raptor was faster, and knew her way around the physical formations of the land. Within only moments the distraught mother was standing far away from the blood red carnivore. Her mournful bellows filled the air along with the loud patters of the still falling rain.

"_You should have not gotten attached, young mother. Death is everywhere._" At that thought, Blood Stone turned away from the Longneck mother, the dead, brown female infant in her jaws.

As she neared her small cave, Blood Stone paused, the faintest cracking sound emanating from within her home. The elderly female cautiously walked into her cave, dropping her fresh kill onto the ground as she searched for the source of the noise. It sounded again, causing the female to turn in the direction of the large egg laying near the cave entrance. Blood Stone stared at it in horror, many small fractures visible on the white surface. There was no way this five moon old egg could have a viable hatchling within it.

**Longneck Mother, Grandparents and last egg: Canon **

**Other three Longneck hatchlings: OCs related to Canon **

**Struthiominus: Canon **

**I did change a few things from the original movie. I believe that the dinosaur that stole Littlefoot's egg was an ornithomimus, I changed it to a struthiomimus so I can connect a few more things. I also changed Littlefoot's mother's actions. I don't believe that sauropods, if they took care of their young, would lick them and then placed them on their back for the hatchlings to nestle in her skin folds. I also changed Littlefoot's little journey as an egg since, if it did happen the way the movie portrayed, he would be dead. **


	4. Night Glare

Chapter Four: Night Glare

Why had she not crushed it? She was not prepared to take care of this hatchling. She did not want a youngling to take care of, especially at this age. Why had this happened to her? She should have killed it before. Should she kill it now? Could she kill it now? Would she be able to bring herself to end her own child's life?

Another crack echoed within the silent cave. Fractures from the top of the white shell now ran along the entire right side of the oblong object. Blood Stone backed away from the egg as the top lifted up. A small, dark blue, scaled snout appeared, sniffing the air. Slowly, the dark blue infant raised his head out of the egg, part of the shell still on top of his head.

The female watched the child, curiosity reflecting in her brown eyes. With a few wary steps toward her child, she tilted her head to one side at the sight of him. He mimicked her actions, tilting his head in the opposite direction, large brown eyes staring up at his mother. Slowly, Blood Stone reached out for the little male, taking the piece of eggshell off his head and dropping it onto the cave ground. She could not help but frown at the sight of his head, the telltale signs of horn nubs clearly visible at the back of his skull.

The elderly Deinonychus took a step back, wanting to see if this hatchling could get out of the shell himself. Noticing his mother had stepped back, the infant watched her for a moment, tilting his head in the other direction he had it before. Seeing as she would not do anything, the child tipped his eggshell over, crawling out of it. With a shake of his still wet body, he turned back to the eggshell, beginning to gnaw at it.

Blood Stone blinked at her hatchling's actions. Why was he doing that? None of the children from her previous clutches had done that before, nor had she heard of it from other carnivores about their hatchlings doing that. The infant looked up at his mother, a piece of shell he had broken away in his clawed hands. He walked over to her, though, slightly wobbly on his feet.

The hybrid tilted his head once more to the side, staring up at his mother with large, brown eyes. He then stuffed the piece of shell into his mouth and laid down on his belly as he chewed loudly. Blood Stone blinked at her son's back. He had the same, strange fleshy appendages on his back as the male who had violated her many moons ago. Taking a step toward the hatchling, she observed the appendages closer.

There were two, both starting at each of his shoulder blades. Blood Stone reached out, pulling one away from the hatchling's back. Her eyes widened at the sight. These strange appendages almost looked like long skinny hands with the thin membrane that Flyers' had for their wings. The membrane reached all the way down to the hatchling's hips. Clearly, if they were like that of a Flyer's wings, these things where meant for flying.

Releasing the wing from her claw, Blood Stone watched it fold back into place against her son's back. As soon as the red Deinonychus took a step back, the infant stood up, letting out a loud squeak. He brandished his clawed hands at his mother, baring his teeth and flexing the large sickle claw of his mother's kind.

Blood Stone took another step back at the little male's sudden aggressive display. Why was he acting like this? Seeing as his mother had stepped back, the infant turned back to his eggshell, beginning to gnaw at it once more. With a small, almost twisted smile Blood Stone approached the hybrid infant once more.

"I will keep you, little one. Not to care for you as a mother but to observe. No, it seems your father's kind does not need parents to look after them. You have spiked my curiosity. I could just let you go, but Pebble would nag me about it end on end." Blood Stone continued to smile as she shook her head. "No, I will keep you for my own curiosity."

The dark blue hatchling had not responded at all to his mother's talk, only chewing on his eggshell. He could not understand her as he had just hatched. As he continued to gnaw, he caught a whiff of something more desirable. Leaving his eggshell, the hybrid infant scampered over to the dead Apatosaurus hatchling his mother had brought in. He instantly dug into the brown-scaled female's belly, gorging himself on her insides.

He looked up at his mother, faced now bloodied, and growled. This was his food now. At the sound of approaching footsteps, he gave a hiss. Mist, Pebble and Torrent's misbehaving daughter stood in the cave entrance, motionless in shocked surprise at the sight before her, her yellow-green eyes wide. She glanced over to where the egg had been only hours ago to see that it was broken, fragments scattered on the cave floor.

The dark blue male gave another hiss at the smaller youngling. The blue Velociraptor chick gave a hiss of her own. There was no way she would let this infant challenge her even if he was larger. As Mist continued to hiss, she recklessly approached the small male. When she was only footsteps away, the blue female leaped for the younger hatchling's back. The little male let out a squeal of pain as Mist dug her sickle like toe claw into his back. The little male dropped to the ground, rolling onto his back.

Mist squirmed underneath him as he stayed on his side, refusing to let the little female up. Mist gave a loud squawk of protest. The infant was not crushing her, but it did cause some discomfort as he was larger than her. Blood Stone stepped forward, gently pushing her child off Mist with her foot. The dark blue male gave a hiss at his mother.

Mist stood up, shaking out her blue and black feathers before giving the infant another hiss of her own.

"Mist," Blood Stone scolded. "I'll let him bite you if you do that again."

The blue and black Velociraptor chick gave a small sigh as she hung her head. Mist glanced up at the infant male before walking out of Blood Stone's cave.

The red Deinonychus watched Mist leave before turning back to her hatchling, who happened to be glaring at her. Blood Stone tilted her head in surprise at the infant male. Having just hatched minutes ago, he was extremely aggressive. Was this a trait of his father's kind?

Blood Stone shook her head, taking a step toward the hatchling. "I have the perfect name for you, little one." She leaned down towards him only to cause the little male to let out a small growl. "Night Glare. Your scales are as dark as night and you continuously glare at me." At those words Blood Stone walked away from the hatchling, settling into her nest.

Seeing as his mother was no longer a threat, Night Glare turned back to the Longneck hatchling. As he ate, he looked up at the pieces of his eggshell before turning back to his foot. The meat was more important than the shell. He would eat it later.

Watching the dark blue hatchlings from her nest, Blood Stone smiled. "Good night, my child."


	5. Youngling's Hunt

Chapter Five: Youngling's Hunt

A herd of Saurolophus gathered around a large river, enjoying the cool water around them. Most of the herbivores ranged from brown to green with a few teal colored ones mixed within the large grouping. The entire herd appeared to be at ease. They had not encountered a carnivore since the last attack a few days ago, and with the great open land surrounding them they could easily spot one. The Saurolophus gave grunts and bellows to one another, animatedly conversing with one another.

One of the herbivores, a mother, led her younglings to the water. She stopped at the edge of the grassy riverbank, dipping her head into the clear liquid. As she raised out of the water, munching the dripping vegetation, she glanced over her shoulder. Watching her herd, her eyes wondered to her seven younglings. Most played in the water near her feet, squealing and giggling in delight. She smiled at the sight. Most were her mate's color, green, though a few were brown like her and there was one that was a mix of the two, a murky green.

Unknown to the Saurolophus herd, a pair of predators were watching. A red Deinonychus and her dark blue, hybrid son. Over several cold times, Night Glare grew to be almost as big as his mother. It was clear to Blood Stone as she continued to observe her offspring throughout the many hunts; that her son would have been able to take care of himself if she had let him run off after his hatching. It was obvious that his kind did not care for their young as the hatchlings knew how to survive on their own as soon as they hatched.

Night Glare glanced over at his mother, letting out a small croak. The blood red raptor turned to him, watching as he jerked his head in the direction of an adolescent Saurolophus wading in the water a few yards away from the herd. Blood Stone smirked at her son's observational display. He was a born predator; he barely needed any teachings like other raptor chicks. The young male had already scouted out for any sick, old, unprotected young, or wounded, which he had found.

The Saurolophus that Night Glare had spotted was a young, murky brown colored male. He stood almost lopsided, unable to put much weight on his right, hind leg, a massive wound visible to the two predators. How he had survived the wound dealt by a predator that size, escaped and not bleed to death, the two would never know.

Some of his herd members wondered near him, clearly wanting to check up on the wounded male. As they gave small grunts to him in their own language he would only give a bellow of anger back, splashing the other herbivores with his forepaw. He did not want anyone around him. He did not want anyone's help. He did not need anyone's help. He was strong. He would survive this wound.

"A stubborn male refusing the help from his herd," Blood Stone questioned, tilting her head to one side. "Perfect. Good job, Night Glare."

At the praise, the dark blue hybrid gave a grin to his mother. The blue male then turned back to their prey. From the tall reeds they hid in, they watched the male Saurolophus continue to threaten any other dinosaur who came near him. With a splash and a bellow at another approaching heard member, the injured male turned his back and continued to wade at the water's edge. A few of the other Saurolophus had tried to help him by leaving a few special leaves near him, which he could chew up into a pulp and place it on his wound.

Of course, the arrogant male did not take the offering lying beside him. When he spotted the antibiotic plants at his tail, he turned around and swiped them into the water. He would have help from no one. His murky brown colored mother stood a ways, away from him, watching her son. She gave a sad sigh at the sight as the other older females comforted her. He was much like his father in the ways he acted, and this would get him killed, just like her mate. Whether her son died at the teeth of a predator or the sickness of infection, she would not know until the time came. At least she still had her younger hatchling from a later clutch.

The murky brown mother glanced down at the dark green hatchling male at her feet. The little dark green male, Algae, having hatched only a day ago. Her eldest son had received the ugly gash on his right, back leg just days before Algae had hatched. A massive carnivore had crushed the rest of Algae's clutch and killed his father.

The female gave another sigh. Her younger son looking so much like her mate with his dark green hide and teal colored eyes. It was then that a squeal of fright filled the air. The mucky brown mother instantly looked up from her youngest child to see her first hatched in a standoff against a strange, dark blue predator. "Muck!" the mother called out, running down to help her son.

A brown body slammed into her side, knocking her off her feet. The female stood up, glaring at whoever had pushed her over. They were stopping her from helping her son. She opened her mouth to say something to the brown female standing over her, shaking her head.

"Sister," the murky brown Saurolophus whispered, tears already spilling over from her brown eyes. "Why…?"

"There would be no way for him to survive. With that wound of his…Muck would have become food within a matter of days if not left behind by the herd. He can't move well with it. Besides, with him refusing help from everyone, even you, his mother, he will not survive. The wounds are bound to become infected."

The murky colored female glanced to her younger sister then to her son. He stood on all fours, though could not put too much weight on his hind right leg. He scowled at the blue predator in front of him, wondering why the malicious looking creature was not attacking. The strange carnivore had made no move towards the adolescent, only staring him down with fierce brown eyes.

With a loud screech, a red feathered Deinonychus walked out from the shadows. Having seen that none of the other herd members were going to help the arrogant male, they would have no trouble taking him down. Blood Stone watched the frantic mother out of the corner of her eye, but could see another of the herd members keeping her at bay. Smart.

Turning to her midnight blue scaled son, Blood Stone gave him a small nod, seeing as the young male was giddy to get on with the kill. He was hungry. With a snarl, Night Glare leaped onto the murky brown male's back, Blood Stone following suit. She glanced up at the mother when she heard her anguished bellows echo across the river.

The red raptor watched the mother weep for a moment, a sadistic smile forming on her lips. "Death is everywhere," Blood Stone whispered.

At her words, the herbivore jerked back. Though he had not understood what the predator had said, the strange hiss in his ear, as if she was talking to him, had scared him. It truly did sound like she had spoken. No, Muck would not believe that monsters like these were capable of complex language like his own kind. These things killed his kind and others. A large, dark green carnivore killed his father, given him this wound, and crushed all his mother's eggs other than his younger brother's. There was no reason for the massive beast to go after himself when he already killed his father.

Muck let out cry of pain as the dark blue male on top of his back sank his teeth into the base of his tail. Night Glare dug into the herbivore's back with his sickle claw as he bit down as hard as he could. He would be unable to break bone with such thick sinewy muscle of the tail, but he could do a lot of damage.

As Night Glare continued to gnaw at Muck's tail, Blood Stone leaped off the Saurolophus's back. She landed at his feet, giving a loud screech as she brandished her feathered arms at him. She stared up at him, into his fearful brown eyes. His end was near.

The murky brown adolescent suddenly reared up onto his hind legs, letting out a bellow of pain. He took a few wobbly steps backwards, pain shooting up his tail with just the slightest of movements. He felt the weight on his lower back move to his shoulders and then another agonizing, sharp pain. Muck let out a roar as Night Glare clamped his jaws down onto his thick muscular neck.

At the pain, Muck fell back on his forelimbs, stumbling forwards. In a desperate attempt to rid himself of the raptor clinging to his hind, he began shaking himself. This only caused the herbivore more pain as Night Glare clung to his hide to keep himself attached to his prey.

Muck stopped his shaking, the pain too unbearable. He glanced over at the dark blue predator on his back. Narrowing his brown eyes at Night Glare, herbivore threw himself to the ground, aiming to crush the raptor on his back. Sadly, this did not work. Night Glare, having felt the movement, leaped off Muck's back at the last moment. The dark blue predator landed a few feet away from him, stumbling slightly.

The murky brown herbivore smirked at this anyway. At least he had rid himself of that predator. He could still fight back. Just as Muck turned his head in the other direction, he was met with a face full of teeth, then a sharp pain in his neck. Blood Stone held tight to Muck's throat. There was no way she would let her prey go now. The Saurolophus began to kick its legs out in panic. He did not want to die, not now. His life had barely begun, he had not even found a suitable mate for the cold times to come.

The red feathered raptor stared at her prey, jaws still clamped down on his throat. With a simple jerk of her head, Blood Stone ripped his throat out. She stepped back, watching with upmost curiously as the rich, dark blood rushed from the herbivore's throat. Muck continued to kick out in panic, but it was clear that he was rapidly losing strength.

Night Glare approached his mother, watching as Muck's life drained away in front of them. After a long moment of watching, the dark blue raptor glanced over his shoulder at the other Saurolophus of the herd. None made a move to attack them, most having not liked the arrogant teenaged male. It was completely his fault for refusing help and refuge from them within the middle of the herd. Only his murky brown mother wept, crying out for her eldest son.

Seeing as there was no threat, Night Glare approached his meal. Since his mother had already begun feasting on the lighter colored belly, the dark blue male turned to the Saurolophus's chest cavity. He viciously dug into the chest, wanting to reach the heart, his favorite part of a large meal.

It was only moments after the raptors began their feast that a roar rang through the air. The two glanced up from their meal as the earth shook with a massive beast's footsteps. The herd of Saurolophus instantly ran away from the river, panic coursing through every single member. It was then that the olive green of a Tyrannosaurus Rex appeared behind a rock face.

**Brown Saurolophus Mother and six younglings: Canon **

**Mucky brown Saurolophus Mother, Muck, Algae: Related to canon**


	6. Scavenging Queen Lizard

Chapter Six: Scavenging Queen Lizard

The advancing carnivore stopped behind the rock face, nostrils atop its snout flaring in and out as it sniffed the air. The Tyrannosaurus gave a low growl, the scent of blood quite appealing to it. Taking a few more steps out from the rock face, the massive predator's blood red gaze fell onto the pair of raptors guarding the recently killed Saurolophus. The Tyrannosaurus took another few steps forward, revealing its entire body.

Blood Stone gave a low growl at the beast standing in front of her. Though uneasy, she was not fearful, not any more. At first, she had thought it was the rumored Death Stalker, the psychopathic hunter. Now she knew this was not him as this beast was female and possessed a lighter shade of green scales. Her underbelly happened to be a dull yellow instead of the massive male's darker tan. Could those two carnivores possibly be related?

Hearing a low growl sound beside her, Blood Stone glanced over at Night Glare. She frowned at his dark eyes glaring at the massive carnivore in front of them. The blood red raptor gave a quiet, low growl of warning to her son. The dark blue hybrid did not respond, his growl only deepening a pitch lower. Blood Stone narrowed her eyes at her child, giving a slightly louder growl. Night Glare only glanced at his mother out of the corner of his eye before he focused back onto the olive green Tyrannosaurus rex.

The large female frowned at the two raptors. Her blood red gaze fell onto the dark blue hatchling who continued to glare up at her, a small growl emitting from his throat. She narrowed her eyes, having never seen anything like him before. The strange, fleshy appendages on his back and the small nubs on the back of his head. He possessed no pinfeathers, only dark blue decorative feathers on his tail and back of his arms.

"What is that thing which stands beside you?" the olive green female asked, her red gaze now falling onto Blood Stone.

The elderly Deinonychus gave a small growl at the Tyrannosaurus. "My son."

The Tyrannosaurs took a step forward, sniffing at the dark blue hybrid. She narrowed her eyes at his scent. He did possess the smell of a Deinonychus, what his mother was, but he also smelled of something very different. The olive green rex took another step forward, only to cause Night Glare to let out a loud screech, brandishing his feathered arms and mouth wide open, displaying his many sharp teeth.

The female took a step back, not wanting to deal with the strange, aggravated raptor. A small croak sounded behind the Tyrannosaurus, causing the female to glance over her shoulder. A slight smile graced her lips as she watched a miniature, olive green Tyrannosaurus hatchling walk out from behind the rock face. He looked up and gave another croak, yellow eyes filled with curiosity.

"Dying Leaf," the female whispered. "You should go back in the hiding place. It's not safe out here for a little rex like you."

"But mommy, I smelled food. I thought you already had it." The little male then looked over at the carcass behind the two raptors. He sniffed the air again, grinning at the scent of blood. Looking at the two raptors, the Tyrannosaurus rex hatchling approached them, stopping only a few feet in front of them. He glanced up at his mother with questioning yellow eyes. "Mommy, can we have that?"

The olive green carnivore looked at the Saurolophus carcass, a smile gracing her scaly lips once more. It had been the one she had been chasing for half the day. She started stalking it after a darker green, male rex wounded it. Death Stalker. It seemed that the he was no longer around. He seemingly walked off to find better prey. The female did not understand why he would leave, as he would just waste more of his energy chasing a new chosen prey, rather than waiting for the one he had wounded to die. Maybe he came back and ate the father and he did not have any need to go after the adolescent.

The female then turned back to her hatching. Dying Leaf had now turned to the two raptors, giving teasing growls as he wagged his behind in a playful manner. The hatchling was almost as big as the elderly Deinonychus female. At this sight, the olive green rex took note that it would be a good time to have him start hunting harder prey. These two raptors could be a good start.

"Of course we can take it," the Tyrannosaurus rex answered her son's question. "It happens to be the Saurolophus I as chasing last night."

"Are we going to tell that other rex, or are we taking it right back to daddy?"

The olive green female did not answer her son, only staring off into the distance were her mate, Morning Sky, resided. She gave a small snort at the thought of him. She would take neither option. There was no way she would take her food to her mate. She needed to teach him a lesson on how to take care of himself. To hunt for himself. She gave a shake of her head. She did not understand why she had not gotten rid of him. Morning Sky had become lazy and useless, but he was extremely intelligent, and also, he was the brother of another well-known rex, Strange Gaze.

The female gave a small sigh as her red eyes continued to linger in the direction of her home. At first, she and Morning Sky were in a good relationship, but, as time went on, he became lazier and more distant towards her. He stopped hunting with her and now only stared out into the sky or watched herds of herbivores off in the distance. At times, the female wonder if there was something deeper going on with in her mate's mind. That was some time ago, now; he only annoyed her to no end with his laziness.

The olive green Tyrannosaurs glanced back at her hatching, who was still waiting for his mother's answer. She gave him a small smile. "Honey, we will be just take the food for ourselves. We can eat it and then leave. I think your father needs to learn how to hunt again. He doesn't seem to be doing anything lately."

"Okay," came the little hatching's reply, not at all disturbed by his mother's words about his father.

"What is your name, rex?" Blood Stone asked from her position at her kill.

The olive green female turned to the elderly Deinonychus for a long moment before answering. "Ivy Scale. Daughter of Moss Dew and Rose Watcher, sister of Swift Earth, and mate of Morning Sky, brother of Strange Gaze."

Blood Stone only frowned at the female's words. "I did not need to know your family linage."

"I thought you would like to know, raptor. My child does happen to be the nephew of Strange Gaze." Ivy Scale gave a smug grin as she took a step around the carcass the two raptors stood by. "He is becoming well known, more so with us carnivores than the herbivores though. He's not like Death Stalker. Not yet." The female gave a small chuckle. "No, Strange Gaze is not insane like him and he does not killed for no reason. He's a strong fighter and has not lost a fight for quite some time. He will be one of the best known rexes. I know he will."

"You seem more interested in your mate's brother than him," Blood Stone commented.

"Hmm," Ivy Scale hummed. "Maybe a little, but my mate isn't the same. It wouldn't matter anyway; Strange Gaze has his own mate. I believe they are expecting a child soon." Ivy Scale shook her head. "Enough with the chitchat. Let me and my child eat our fill, and we will leave you alone. If there is any left, we will let you have it."

The blood red Deinonychus stared up at the olive green Tyrannosaurus for a long moment. After some time, she gave a small nod, taking a step back from the carcass. She would not risk her life over food in this situation. Just as she began to walk away from her kill, Dying Leaf walked up to the carcass, a delighted grin on his face. Night Glare happened not to get the message that his mother was allowing them to eat their kill and because of that, he broke the unspoken rule of carnivores'. The dark blue raptor hybrid lunged for the rex hatchling.

Night Glare let out a loud screeched at the olive green hatchling, not only brandishing his arms but his wings as well. The fleshy appendages stretched wide beside him, making the hybrid hatchling appear much larger than he actually was; the wingspan almost twice as long as his body. He gave a loud hiss. There was no way he would give up the prey he worked to kill, even if his mother had already backed away.

Dying Leaf glanced over his shoulder at his mother, not understanding the strange looking Deinonychus's actions. Ivy Scale just nodded to her son. The little green male gave a small grin before lunging at Night Glare. The raptor gave another loud hiss before giving a few flaps of the large wings on his back. The little rex's jaws snapped down on thin air, Night Glare just staying aloft above his head. Dying Leaf gave a small growl, wagging his behind playfully as he crouched down to leap.

Just as the hatchling lunged into the air, Night Glare kicked out. His large sickle claw on his first toe slashed forward, the massive claw cutting deep into the right side of the hatchling's face. Dying Leaf gave a screech of pain as he fell to the ground, stumbling on his feet before falling to his side. Night Glare landed only a few feet away from him, panting in exhausted from hovering in place. His wings were not meant to let him stay in one place for any period of time.

"You idiotic child!" Blood Stone screamed, sheer terror reflecting in her wide, brown eyes. "You do not wound a larger predator's child! She'll kill you!"

Night Glare only stared at the still shirking Dying Leaf, not looking up at his mother as she slowly backed away from the carcass. There was no way she would get in Ivy Scale's way, even if the massive carnivore's target was her own son. Night Glare glanced over his shoulder at his mother before turning back to Dying Leaf.

The entire right side of the olive green Tyrannosaurus rex hatchling's face was now slick with blood. It was clear that he would never be able to see out of that eye again. Dying Leaf withered on the ground in agony, his shrieks now dumbing down to whimpers. Both yellow eyes were shut tight as he continued to twitch. Ivy Scale stared down at her son in shock, unable to comprehend what had just happened. How had her child been so easily taken down?

A thunderous roar sounded behind the massive female carnivore. At this sound, Night Glare bolted away. He would not lose his life over prey now that there were two angry parents after him. Ivy Scale turned to Morning Sky who approached Dying Leaf. The smaller, dull purple male sniffed at his hatchling, pushing his nose against him.

Morning Sky drew back from his son, yellow eyes narrowed down at him. With a low growl, he looked over at the Saurolophus carcass. His eyes then drifted to the fading forms of the retreating raptors. He watched them for a long moment before turning back to Dying Leaf who still lay on the ground, his bright red blood staining the dry earth beneath his head. Morning Sky raised a massive foot to his hatchling, cold yellow eyes staring down at the small, olive green body.

"Wait! Morning Sky, what are you doing?" Ivy Scale shouted, holding out her tiny arms in fear.

"He is no longer useful." The purple male then brought his foot down onto the hatchling. With one simple stomp, he ended the child's life. There was nothing to it, Dying Leaf, his son, was dead. He had killed his son. Morning Sky turned away, not bothering to look at his mate as he passed her. Not noticing as her face slowly contorted to sheer rage.

**Ivy Scale: Canon**

**Morning Sky: Related to Canon **

**Dying Leaf: Related to Canon**

**Strange Gaze: Canon **


	7. The Stalker's Kill

Chapter Seven: The Stalker's Kill

That night, after putting several miles between them and the angry mother rex; the pair of raptors found a place to lie down and rest. They had found a large crevice within a tall buff, many miles of land now visible, stretching out below them. They had traveled far from the Saurolophus herd that resided in the small oasis and the Tyrannosaurs rex pair; the mourning, angry cries of the female, Ivy Scale, echoing in the distance as they made their escape. It was clear to both that something much more drastic had happen than the damage Night Glare had caused. The two could care less about it now. They were safe and needed to rest in order to replenish energy for their morning hunt.

The raptors awoke early the next day. The sun's light was just beginning to paint the sky with its colors while the moon slowly fell back below the horizon. The pair of raptors sat under the rock shelf they had found last night, still groggy with sleep. They watched the sky for a moment before beginning their morning preening.

As they cleaned themselves, they watched over the desolate landscape, dark eyes looking for anything that would be easy prey. The scent of an Apatosaurus and Triceratops families wafted in the air, singling they were close by; but it would be insane for two, small raptors of their kind to take on a full-grown adult. Yes, there was young nearby, but their parents would no doubt be protecting them. There was also the scent of another, much larger predator on the wind. Blood Stone recognized it as the massive, dark green Tyrannosaurus rex, Death Stalker.

The elderly Deinonychus gave a small sigh, glancing over at her son. She had reprimanded him as soon as they took this place to rest and got their breath back. She explained to him why a smaller carnivore like them should never, under any circumstance, kill a youngling of a much larger predator. It almost always meant ultimate death. The two of them just happened to be lucky enough that Ivy Scale's mate turned up. It seemed that he had done much worse damage by the sounds of the mourning mother still echoing in their heads.

The sound of Night Glare giving a loud, bored sigh drew the red Deinonychus to another thought. Her child had not spoken a word since he hatched. It was clear he was intelligent since he seemed to understand her whenever she spoke to him, and he could hunt just as well as any other raptor she met. Heck, he was the best hunter she had seen out of her eight broods. The thought had occurred to her that maybe Night Glare's father was unable to speak. Maybe his kind had no language. Even though that thought could be true, Blood Stone believed that her child should at least be able to utter a few words.

A sudden, childish laughter filled the two raptor's ears. They glanced below and over in the direction of a small, foul smelling swamp which contained the only vegetation around for miles within it, albeit most of the massive trees were long since dead. Night Glare gave a small grunt, standing up from within the large crevice. He could distinguish the distinct scent of Apatosaurus and Triceratops younglings. Just as he took a step forward to begin his stalk towards the children, he stopped abruptly. The dark blue raptor hybrid sat back down. The stink of an adult Tyrannosaurs rex filled the air around them. It was male, and not the small, dull purple-scaled one he had seen with Ivy Scale. Those younglings were his prey, not Night Glare's.

Blood Stone watched over her son's back where she could just see the two younglings playing in the filthy, bubbling water. If she could not hunt them, then she would enjoy the entertainment of observing the herbivore children about to meet their demise.

The small, pale orange Triceratops pounced on the ever-expanding bubbles of muck. Once one popped, she turned her attention to another one beside her, popping it and releasing the toxic gases within it. The brown Apatosaurus, which the red raptor recognized as the lone youngling of the blue-gray female she had seen a few years ago when Night Glare had hatched. The female whose hatchling she had killed and her son had fed off.

The brown sauropod also leaped on the bubbles beside him, trying to catch the large green frog reflecting within the bubbles. Both children laughed as they played in the muck, popping bubbles and chasing the frog.

Blood Stone narrowed her brown eyes at the younglings. There was something strange about the scene taking place below. The two leaf-eaters were completely different. The Apatosaurus known as a 'longneck' by herbivories and the Triceratops known as a 'threehorns'. They were entirely different species and were almost never seen together. Herds always traveled with the same species, if not, then with the same family. The red raptor did remember seeing a heard of mixed sauropods one instance in her life, but other than that, herds always traveled by species.

The shaking of the ground drew the elderly Deinonychus out of her musing. She instantly recognized the massive form that was Death Stalker approaching. His enormous shadow fell upon the small younglings as his heavy footsteps shook the earth. The little Triceratops seemed to recognize the massive predator as she let out a scream of terror, alerting the brown-scaled Apatosaurus of imminent danger.

Both younglings began to run away from the massive carnivore as his feet splashed the filthy water out of the small swamp. They screamed for their parents as Death Stalker approached, tripping over one another as they ran. Soon they found themselves in a humongous thicket of thorns.

The dark green predator stopped at the dense thorn thicket, sniffing the air. There was no way he would let his prey get away this easily. He stuck his head in the dense, dried, mass of bramble, careful not to scratch himself as he leaned down to his prey. His nose bumped into a large torn branch, causing him to give a large huff that bathed the two younglings below him in fowl air smelling of rotten flesh.

They cowered in fear just below his snout as he pushed against the flexible branch, pressing it to the ground. As Death Stalking pulled his head out of the thorn thicket, the Apatosaurus male urged the little Triceratops female forward. They began to crawl on their bellies before they found a split path in the dense woody plant mass. The male signaled with his head in one direction but the little pale orange, horned female scrambled out of the dead foliage as fast as she could and raced down the other path, ignoring the Apatosaurus male, who then proceeded to chase after her.

Death Stalker thundered to the other side of the thorn thicket, lunging for the younglings as the raced into another thicket. The dark green carnivore slid on his belly as he snapped at the herbivore children. He continued to snap his powerful jaws at the Apatosaurus hatchling, who happened to get himself stuck in a tangle of living vines. The small male let out a scream as he struggled forward on the vines, trying to keep away from the rex's deadly teeth.

As the youngling struggled, he just managed to break through before the snapping jaws could close around his small body. The vines snapped back at Death Stalker's face, one of the many thorns puncturing his right eye. He let out a roar of pain as he burst through the torn thicket. His right eye was now closed in pain, the torn still imbedded within it. He shook his head before giving another thunderous roar. That hatchling deserved to die. Anyone who wounded him must die.

Death Stalker looked over to the other side of the thorn thicket. With a snarl, he leaped at the two children that had just appeared out of the entrance. Before he could grab one of them with his razor sharp teeth, a blue-gray tail smacked him under his lower jaw. He stumbled and fell over, unable to balance himself. As he struggled to stand up, he could see his attacker out of the corner of his eyes. The Apatosaurus's mother was there to save them.

The blue-gray female grimaced at the massive carnivore, using her body as a shield for the two younglings hiding behind her. When she had heard her son call out in terror, she had feared the worst for her only child. Luckily, he was still alive, but the worse predator known had been chasing after him.

As Death Stalker struggled to stand up, she urge the children to run. Just as she did so, the dark green carnivore regained his footing and stood up. He gave a vicious roar before snapping his jaws at the blue-gray scaled Apatosaurus's neck. She reared up on her hind legs, his teeth just barely missing her feet. She slammed her full weight back down onto the rocky ground, avoiding another attack as the carnivore lunge for her neck once more.

She spun around, the lower half of her powerful tail hitting the massive beast on the head. He stumbled once more, but did not fall this time. The female continued walking, though her neck craned to watch the massive beast.

Death Stalker ran forward, massive jaws wide open. Using his weight, he pushed against the large plant-eater. He sunk his teeth into her back, trying to push her to the ground. The female managed to keep her footing and she screwed her eyes shut in agony. Taking a step to the side, she stumbled but managed to get the predator to lose his grip on her back, but it cost her. A massive piece of flesh was now missing from the middle of her back and blood poured down her sides and dripped to the earth below.

She ran after the two younglings as the carnivore stood up once more. He would not lose his prey. The point of attacking the younglings, which were just a tiny morsel to him, was to draw a parent to him. They were the meal he was looking for. He charged forward only to have the blue-gray female whack him in the head once more, causing him to fall; tumbling down a steep cliff. Disoriented, Death Stalker lay at the ravine for a moment as his mind cleared away the fuzziness he felt.

Suddenly, the earth began to shake, causing the pale orange Triceratops hatchling to cry out in fear once more. The entire landscape around them began to change. Massive fractures appeared in the dry, brown earth, creating ravines, which the bottom could not be seen. Pillars of rock broke through the surface. Others pieces of earth shrank down, creating new lowlands in just seconds. Dinosaurs from all around were separated from their herds and family. Many died as the land changed; most having fallen to their death or crushed by the moving earth.

As all this went on, the pair of raptors watched from a distance, claws digging into the rock below them. They happened to be just far enough away to not have the land change around them, but it still shook, causing a few rocks to collapse and shift. The pair was fine all in all, but was amazed by the damage the earthquake had caused in just a short amount of time.

After observing the damage of the land, Blood Stone turned her attention back to where she last saw the brown Apatosaurus youngling. She frowned at the sight of the land. Everything around them had dropped down and crumbled. She glanced to where Death Stalker had landed, but he was no longer there, having seemingly disappeared from view. It was after the earth's movement had stopped, the red-feathered raptor finally spotted the blue-gray Apatosaurus mother.

She lay on her side, blood flowing freely from her wounds. She was in shock from blood lost and the fall of the earthquake. It was clear that she had broken a few bones; the most notable was the back right leg. She would not be able to stand, and a sauropod unable to stand was a dead one. The mother would not survive for long out in this environment.

Blood Stone watched as the female's lone surviving youngling wandered around aimlessly through the changed landscape, calling out to her. It took him over an hour to find his mother. When he did come close to her, dark rain clouds began to roll in from the north. They released their torrents upon the broken land as the child found his drying mother.

Night Glare let out a small growl as he watched the hatchling lay beside his mother's head, clearly speaking his last words to her. The female tried to comfort her son as her life slowly slipped away. Once the dark blue Deinonychus hybrid saw the blue-gray Apatosaurus take her last breath, he stood up. The rain poured down on his dark blue body as he stared out at the massive sauropod's body. He waited where he stood; waiting for the hatchling to leave. There was no point in killing the child when a larger meal was already in front of them.

Glancing over at his mother, Night Glare began his descent down to the lowland were the dead Apatosaurus now laid. Blood Stone stood up from her own crouched position. Shaking out her blood red feathers, she began to follow her son on the downward slope.

The pair abruptly stopped halfway down the slope, spying a small, long limbed creature run up to the brown scaled Apatosaurus youngling. The animal wrapped its long arms around the grieving male's neck. It stared out at the dead mother, a cry of terror and sorrow escaping its lips and then buried its face into the sauropod's shoulder.

Night Glare glanced over at his mother in confusion, not knowing what type of creature this was. Blood Stone caught her son's glance. "It's a Thin Skin." Was all the elderly female replied as she continued her descent down the cliff side.

At the sight of the two raptors approaching and a sudden, loud roar echoing in the distance, the Apatosaurus youngling and Thin Skin bolted off. Even if they wanted to mourn for the brave blue-gray female that had defended her offspring with her life, they could not stay around with predators approaching.

The raptor mother and son watched as the strange pair ran off before returning their attention back to the Apatosaurus carcass. Walking up to the large female, Night Glare leaned down to bite into the flesh of the upper leg before a loud roar interrupted him.

"Don't you dare take a bite out of that, biter. That is mine and my children's food. My mate killed it." The female voice was followed by heavy footsteps, along with loud, happy cries of carnivorous hatchlings.

Night Glare looked up from the carcass to see yet another Tyrannosaurus rex. This one was female, possessing a hide of auburn colored scales, like that of leaves at the end of autumn. Her underbelly was a paler color than the rest of her body. The female's violet eyes raked over the smaller predator before slamming front foot down onto the carcass. A trio of Tyrannosaurus rex younglings followed, about the same age as Night Glare.

It was clear by the youngling's colorations that they were Death Stalker's children. The larger female possessed her mother's main auburn color, but her father's tan underbelly and blood red eyes. The smaller female was dark green like her father, but had a lighter toned underbelly and violet eyes. Lastly, the lone male was a brown coloring, a mixture if his parents main colorations. He also had a lighter underbelly along with the blood red eyes of his father.

"Whispering Wind, Blood Spill, Bone Gnawer, get over here. It is time to feast my dear children. Your father has brought us a great kill." At these words, the auburn scaled female began to gorge herself upon the dead sauropod's belly. The younglings took on the tender part of the neck, feasting on the large herbivore's flesh.

Blood Stone sat down near the prey, waiting for the family to finish their meal. No doubt there would be some left for them, but she would not start eating now for fear that the female would eat her, herself. The rex seemed a bit more brash and aggressive than the last female they had met. Night Glare followed his mother's actions, learning that is was best to follow her than to rush in recklessly.

As the raptors settled in a comfortable position, they watched as another Tyrannosaur rex walked up to the other feasting carnivores. It was a pre-adolescent male, several years older than the trio of smaller rexes. He stood by the younger rexes for a moment, his sandy colored hide contrasting with his siblings' green, brown, and auburn scales. After a moment, the pre-adolescent began to slowly rip off a piece of flesh from the back of the Apatosaurus's neck. Only seconds after swallowing the small strip of meat, his younger siblings noticed his presence.

The smaller, dark green scaled female gave a loud screech, lunging at the bigger rex's throat. "Go away, Crimson Dust," she threatened.

"But can't I have just a little, Blood Spill?" the older male asked, backing away from the smaller female.

"No," came another voice. The adult, auburn scaled female drew out of the sauropod's belly, muzzle covered in blood and bits of flesh.

"But…Fallen Leaf," the sandy colored male implored, looking up at the female with pleading eyes the color of dried blood neither violet nor bright red.

The female frowned at the pre-adolescent's words. This was not her child. He was the young of another female, but still the young of her mate. Because of this, she hated him for it. It did not matter much to Death Stalker as he had come to despise the child soon after he hatched.

"You can eat after the raptors are finished," Fallen Leaf growled before diving her head back into the belly of the Apatosaurus.

**Brown Apatosaurus: canon**

**Pale yellow Triceratops: canon**

**Blue-gray adult female Apatosaurus: canon**

**Death Stalker: canon**

**The Thin Skin: OC **

**Fallen Leaf (Adult, Auburn scaled, lighter bellied, violet eyed female): OC**

**Whispering Wind (Auburn scaled, tan bellied, red eyed female hatchling): OC Related to canon **

**Blood Spill (Dark green scaled, lighter bellied, violet eyed female hatchling): OC Related to canon**

**Bone Gnawer (Brown scaled, tan bellied, red-eyed male hatchling): OC Related to canon**

**Crimson Dust (Pre-adolescent male, Sandy scaled, lighter bellied, with the eyes the color of dried blood): OC Related to canon **


	8. Protecting Horns

Chapter Eight: Protecting Horns

Blood Stone and Night Glare sat in the belly of a violet scaled Apatosaurus. The two Deinonychus had left the mother Apatosaurus's carcass when it had been cleaned of most of its flesh a week ago. After meager hunting of lizards and small furry mammals, they found something to fill their stomachs. Another Apatosaurus. They had found the dead, violet-scaled herbivore that afternoon. It seemed that she had died from another, much larger carnivore's teeth. The larger carnivore had also stripped most of the meat away from the carcass, but the two raptors still had much to eat along with the other scavengers milling around the two-day old carcass.

Night Glare had pulled himself out of the large herbivore's gut and now laid at her head. He had eaten his fill, now gnawing on the tip of a broken rib. Even then, it was too large to fit in his small jaws, but the dark blue-scaled hybrid still worked on the bone, scraping his sharp teeth against and repeatedly trying to break it in half with a strong bite.

Just as the youngling hybrid broke off a small part of the rib, a roar echoed in the distance. Sitting up, the broken piece of the bone still in his jaws, the dark blue raptor stared out in the direction the sound came from. Tilting his head, he listened closely for any more sounds. After a long moment passed, Night Glare laid back down, beginning to chew on his bone again, but his brown gaze now focused towards the horizon where the enraged roar had echoed.

Glancing out of the corner of eye, Night Glare stared down at the Apatosaurus, it's once bright blue eyes glazed over with death. With the bone still in his jaws, the youngling leaned down to sniff at the herbivore's head, only for a high-pitched screech to sound behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, Night Glare blinked at the sight of a tiny bambiraptor standing behind him, banishing his tiny, feathered arms.

Slowly, the tiny predator walked around Night Glare in a large arc before stopping at the violet scaled Apatosaurus's head. The dusty colored adolescent leaped onto the plant-eater's head, sniffing it. Satisfied, the bambiraptor sat up before diving his head into its eye socket. He broke the eyeball with his tiny, sharp teeth, quickly licking up the juices that flooded out of the small organ. Once the juices of the eye were licked away, the tiny carnivore began to rip away at the optical muscles of the eye socket.

Night Glare tilted his head to one side at the sight of the feasting bambiraptor. He remember his mother speaking about some dinosaurs having a preference for particular body parts or particular species. It seemed that the adolescent bambiraptor, who was still feasting on the orbicular muscles of the Apatosaurus's skull, liked eyes.

The dark blue Deinonychus hybrid gave a small croak, catching the tiny carnivore's attention. The tiny male glanced over its shoulder, a questioning look reflecting in its strange eyes. Night Glare let out a sudden, small growl. There was no way this small raptor could have survived into adolescents. He was blind. He had no pupil, iris, or sclera. His eyes were just orbs of dark blue with many white strands floating within them, making them appear strikingly similar to the night sky.

Hearing the low growl, the bambiraptor brandished his feathered arms and opened his jaws wide in another high-pitched screech. Night Glare let out another low growl, standing up in a threatening posture. Just as he opened his jaws to snatch the smaller raptor up from the Apatosaurus's head, another, thunderous roar sounded. Night Glare looked in the direction of the roar, waiting for a tyrant to walk over the horizon.

Taking the dark blue-scaled hybrid's distraction, the blind bambiraptor ran. Night Glare did not even look back when the tiny carnivore ran off; he was too distracted by what was over the horizon. Maybe it was the predator who had killed the violet-scaled Apatosaurus, and it was having a fight over its prey.

Glancing to his mother, Night Glare gave a small croak, catching the blood red female's attention. Slowly, Blood Stone pulled herself out of the Apatosaurus's gut, shaking herself from the blood and gore that now covered her body. Licking her lips, Blood Stone nibbled at one of her long decorative arm feathers before she turned back to her son. She gave him a slow blink of her brown eyes. At her blink, the hybrid signaled with his head towards the distance, before another monstrous roar sounded.

Blood Stone gave a small croak of her own, brown eyes now narrowed in the direction of the roar. Glancing over at her son, the red raptor gave him a small smile. She had already ate her fill and would not mind a little entertainment in the form of a brawl. She could clean herself of the gore and blood that covered her body as they watched.

With a small nod to the dark blue-scaled male, Blood Stone lead the way toward the sounds. Within minutes, they found themselves upon the battle of three massive tyrants, but this battle was not of two males fight over a female or territorial rexes. No, this fight was over something much worse. A dead youngling laid at her weeping mother's feet, the killer a dark green rex very similar to Death Stalker in appearance and size.

Another youngling stood at her mother's feet, yellow eyes wide with horror as she stared down at her dead sister. Her mother's massive, pale yellow snout nuzzled her, before she pushed her daughter away. The large female spotted the two raptor's in the distance. She caught Blood Stone's brown eyes with her silver ones, silently pleading with the elderly Deinonychus to look after her child while to battle raged on. There was no way she would want her only living hatchling to be caught in the middle of this fight.

Blood Stone, noticing the looking of desperation in the large carnivore's silver eyes, gave a small nod. The pale yellow Tyrannosaurus rex gave her a weak nod before nosing her youngling towards the raptor pair. "Go on, Skittering Spider," she whispered. "Go to the raptors. Let me and Daddy take care of your sister's killer."

The little gray-scaled female gave a small nod before running towards the two Deinonychus. Stopping a few feet away from them, she turned around to watch the battle between her parents and the large, dark green rex. There was no way she would allow herself near the raptor pair. She did not trust any other dinosaur, only her parents, especially after what had just happened.

Blood Stone gaze out to the two males, which were now circling one another. At the sight of the smaller gray rex, she could just see his mismatched eyes. The right one red, the left one yellow. With this simple trait, the raptor could tell that this rex was Strange Gaze. The gray rex stepped forward, growling at the dark green colored male standing in front of him.

"Dark Hide," Strange Gaze growled, mismatched eyes trained on the dark green rex. "Why the hell did you kill my daughter?"

The dark green predator gave a small chuckle. "She did not respect my boundaries. Your child should have known better." His blood red gaze fell upon the dead, pale yellow youngling at her mother's feet, a smile gracing his scaly green lips. "It's quite something that I managed to kill the most talked about rex's hatchling in the region, well, other than my brother."

Strange Gaze's eyes grew wide as he took a step back. "Your brother? You mean, Death Stalker?"

Dark Hide grinned, "That's him."

"I don't care who you or your brother are, why the hell did you kill my little Lunar Wasp. What was your reasoning in killing a poor defenseless child?"

Dark Hide blinked at the distraught female's words. "I already told you, she entered my territory. Do I need a better reason?"

"Yes!" the female roared running towards Dark Hide. "You could have chased her off, not kill her." She then proceeded to try and clamp her jaws around the large, dark green rex's throat. Dark Hide did not seemed fazed as he shook her off, her fangs only scraping against his rough scaly skin. He then proceeded to kick out at one of her legs, causing the female to fall down with a mighty thud.

"Running Moon!" Strange Gaze cried, rushing forward to help his mate.

"Running Moon, hmm?" Dark Hide muttered, placing a large foot onto the pale yellow female's side. Just as Strange Gaze reached them, the dark green rex swung his head out, using it like a battering ram. He hit the gray Tyrannosaurs in the side as Strange Gaze aimed his jaws for his lower back. The mismatched eyed carnivore stumbled back, gasping for air.

"I see nether of you honor your life," Dark Hide growled, red eyes glaring at the two smaller rexes before him. His gaze slowly swept over them before he glanced over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes at the two raptors in the distance. With a loud sigh, he turned back to the two carnivores. Staring at them for a long moment, he gave another loud sigh. "You know what? I'll let you two off with a warning."

With that, Dark Hide turned around, but stopped after a few steps. Glancing over his shoulder, he grinned. "Do you know the legend of the fiercest carnivore known to our kind? The one supposedly defeated by a gray Diplodocus. Well, he wasn't taken down by that hunk of meat, and he was my grand-father, Death Shadow." The dark green carnivore grinned at the memory, shaking his head. "He was dark green, tan bellied and red eyed, just like all of his descendants. His mate, Black Drop, my grandmother, she had scales as black as tar."

Dark Hide gave the rex pair a grin. "Oh, and say hi to any of my siblings, Black Fern, Shadow Drop, or Death Stalker, I'm sure they would love to chat." And with that final word, the dark green rex walked off.

As soon as he disappeared over the horizon, Blood Stone pushed the youngling Tyrannosaurs rex still standing at her feet towards her parents' once more. As soon as the gray female was at her mother's feet, Blood Stone led Night Glare off. There was a place she had in mind that she wanted to visit and it happened to be close by. Maybe she could catch one of her favorite treats, Diabloceratops hatchlings.

Within a few hours of traveling at a steady speed, Blood Stone found the place she was looking for. A vast plain where many Ceratopsian dinosaurs gathered during mating season. She figured that some would be here because of the earthquake, the horned faced dinosaurs having lost their homes'.

Night Glare gave a small croak to his mother, causing the red-feathered raptor to turn in his direction. She tilted her head to one side. It was the Triceratops family of the one who was chased by Death Stalker. Blood Stone figured that the little female would not be with them, the pale orange threehorn unable to find a place to cross to get back to her parents and sisters.

Blood Stone tilted her head at the sight of them, her eyes narrowed. The adult pair were both of a gray coloration, the female being a lighter shade than the male. The late adolescent male that stood beside them was also a dark gray coloring similar to his father. The interesting thing was that three, pale orange, female younglings ran around the adults' feet. They looked nothing like their parents, yet Blood Stone knew that the female had laid the eggs of the younglings running around her legs.

Almost as if she sensed the true father, Blood Stone turned her gaze to the other side of the plains. A small smile graced her lips at the sight of the orange male Triceratops. He stood proudly, his green eyes focused on the lighter gray female and the three pale orange younglings at her feet. His gaze was drawn away from the female and her children when a red brown, male youngling weaved himself between his legs.

The youngling gave a small bleat motioning with his head in the other direction. The male glanced over his shoulder, before giving a small sigh and rolling his green eyes at the sight. The young, female Thin Skin he had managed to pick up before his mate died a year or so ago was on lying her back in the soft grass, squealing as younglings like his son swarmed around her. Leaning down, the male nosed his son forward, letting him go off and play with the Thin Skin once more.

The orange Triceratops turned his gaze back onto the female he had fallen in love with. He hated seeing her with the aggressive temperamental male she called her mate. He still did not understand why she had not left him yet, especially now that she had him. He would protect her from the dark gray male that was too blind to see that the children at his feet were not his.

With another sigh, the orange male looked to the right of the plains only to spot the pair of raptors. He frowned, but did not move from his place. He would not anyway. He had to protect his deceased mate's son and the young, female Thin Skin that had helped him much on their journey here.

Blood Stone quickly noticed the orange male staring her down. The Deinonychus gave a small growl of annoyance. If either she or Night Glare made a move now, he would surly sound an alarm. She had just spotted a lone Diabloceratops youngling not too far away. The black scaled female had wonder a bit too far from her parents and was walking in the raptor pair's direction. Sadly, it would not take too long for her parents to find her now that the raptors could not attacked for fear of causing the whole heard of Ceratopsian dinosaurs to charge at them.

A sudden roar echoed over the grassy plains causing Night Glare to let out an irritated breath. Blood Stone glanced over her shoulder to see yet another Tyrannosaurs charging towards the horned faced dinosaur herd. Why did they seem to be so many of these massive carnivores around?

Most of the large herbivores were panicking too much to group and make their protective ring around the hatchlings, younglings, weak, and elders. Only the smaller groups such as the one containing the orange Triceratops male and the Diabloceratops family who had grabbed their lone daughter before the female Tyrannosaur had charged onto the plains. None of them had to worry because the sandy-scaled carnivore ran right past them and to her target, the gray female Triceratops.

The Tyrannosaurs managed to clamp her massive jaws around the herbivore's back instantly. The darker gray male Triceratops beside her let out a roar of terror, charging at the carnivore that had his mate in her jaws. His horns priced the rex's thigh, but the carnivore did not let go; only biting down harder from the pain the threehorn horn had caused her.

The gray-scaled male backed off, letting out another roar and changing once more. The carnivore finally let go of his mate, but it was too late. She collapsed her spin crushing and severed from the predator's formidable bite. She only watched as her mate ran after the sandy colored carnivore who ran as fast as she could. She would be back at sun down to eat her fill.

The gray female look to the orange male from across the plans, spotting the orange male watching her with horror-stricken eyes. She gave him a sad smile, nuzzling her three remaining younglings that had gather beside her. Her son stood, just as horror stricken as the orange-scaled male. The female looked up at him and gave him a small smile before nosing her younglings' forward. "Go, go to your father. Over there. The big orange male."

Only one of the little girls followed her commend the other two stood by her side, crying and confused at what she said. "Daddy ran off, Mommy. We don't know where he went."

The gray female only shook her head before bringing her dark gaze to her first child, her gray scaled son. His dark eyes stared down at her in disbelief. "Do, do you mean that, that male over there is the father of my siblings and not Dad."

"Of course," she whisper laying her head down. "I thought your father would have caught on as soon as they hatched, but…" She trailed off eyes gazing back up at her son. "Please don't tell your father, Charger. I don't want him to harm the children because of my indiscretions. Please."

"I won't," the gray male whispered, nuzzling his dying mother.

**Female, Violet Apatosaurus Night Glare and Blood Stone were feeding off: OC related to canon **

**Dusty brown feathered, male, Bambiraptor that was blind (based off Zeus the blind Western Screech Owl): OC **

**Running Moon (female Tyrannosaurs rex. Pale yellow with darker patches and white underbelly and lower jaw. Silver eyes): OC**

**Skittering Spider (Female Tyrannosaurs rex youngling. Gray with darker patches and white underbelly, yellow eyes with lower left part of both irises silver): OC related to canon**

**Lunar Wasp (Dead female Tyrannosaurs rex youngling. Pale yellow with tan underbelly and bottom jaw. Red eyes): OC related to canon**

**Strange Gaze (Male Tyrannosaurs rex. Gray, tan underbelly, right eye red, left eye yellow): Canon**

**Dark Hide (Male Tyrannosaurs rex. Dark green, tan underbelly, red eyes): Canon**

**Orange Male Triceratops and red brown male youngling: OCs somewhat related to canon **

**Black ****Diabloceratops female youngling: OC **

**Sandy colored Tyrannosaurs rex female: OC**

**Charger (Male Triceratops, gray. Son of the dying mother): "Canon" **

**Female Gray Triceratops that died: Canon**

**Male Gray Triceratops: Canon **


	9. Parting Ways

Chapter Nine: Parting Ways

Only a few days had passed since the raptor pair had left the Ceratopsian plains and were now wandering through a semi-desert landscape in search for food. The only vegetation their eyes fell upon where sparse plants here and there, though not enough for a large herbivore. The water was just as scarce, only accumulating in massive amounts following a rare, heavy downpour. A herd of dinosaurs could usually be found congregating at these oases, but there was no way the raptors would be able to sneak in without being spotting by at least one of the herbivores.

Blood Stone and her son causally walked through the dry, desert landscape. They may have been hungry, but not enough to start a hunt. The lizard and rodents that scampered around their feet when the pair disturbed a bush on their travels were enough to satisfy them for the day. Luckily, they did happen to came across a half-eaten Magnapaulia carcass around mid-day.

The raptor pair stopped, sniffing the air for any looming predator that may have taken down the prey. A familiar scent reached Blood Stone's nostrils as her gaze fell upon a family of small raptors dozing on the other side of the large carcass. The larger raptor smiled in recognition; surely they would share the meat.

Blood Stone gave a small croak as she walked around the Magnapaulia. The brown feathered head of a female Velociraptor appeared over the large hadrosaur's forelimb. She sleepily blinked her yellow eyes at the larger raptor standing a few feet in front of her. After a moment, her eyes widened, recognition dawning on her.

"Blood Stone!" she cried, jumping over the dead herbivore's leg to greet the red feathered raptor. "I haven't seen you for so long." She then turned to Night Glare, letting out a small coo, "Oh, look how much you have gown." She approached the dark blue scaly hybrid aiming to exchange nuzzles. Sadly, he only took a step back, giving a loud hiss and raising his wings in an aggressive display.

Blood Stone watched her child before rounding the Magnapaulia. She glanced over at Pebble. "Mind if I and Night Glare have a bite?"

"No, I don't mind," Pebble said, watching Night Glare with a wary eye.

Blood Stone gave the younger female a nod before she turned her brown gaze back to the carcass. Night Glare was quickly at her side, instantly diving his head into the already half-eaten stomach. His mother did not feast right away, too occupied at gazing over the two newcomers of Torrent and Pebble's brood. Torrent was huddled up with Mist, River, and Ivy along with the two new additions, a pair of muddy blue colored males.

"Who are those two?" Blood Stone asked as Pebble walked back over to her brood.

"Mud and Puddle. Mud is the bigger one," the Velociraptor answered, beginning to nuzzle her family awake.

Groggily, Torrent opened his eyes, gazing up at his mate. He gave her a small smile before giving his five children a nudge of his own. Slowly, the young Velociraptors began to wake up, giving yawns and squeaks. Mist, the blue, yellow-green eyed female gave a shake of her feathers before noticing Blood Stone. She gave an excited squawk, jumping up to the larger Deinonychus. Blood Stone stared down at the tiny raptor before she began to eat.

Mist turned to Night Glare who was still gorging himself on hadrosaur flesh. The little blue female grinned mischievously as she shook her hind end. She then leaped, landing on Night Glare's back. Almost instantly the hybrid whipped his head out of the Magnapaulia, letting out a screech at the little raptor on his back. Seeing that she was in danger, Mist leaped off before Night Glare's jaws could close around her. She ran off, the larger raptor chasing after her.

Blood Stone gave a snarl, standing in front of her son before he could do any damage to the Velociraptor. Torrent stood over Mist banishing his claws at the hybrid. Night Glare only gave another loud hiss, almost completely ignoring his mother. Blood Stone gave a low growl, pushing Night Glare away. The scaly raptor gave another growl but tore his gaze away, turning back to his meal.

"Keep that thing away from my children," Torrent snarled, still standing over Mist.

"But Daddy, I was just playing with him," the little blue female said. "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"No. He defiantly did," Blood Stone spoke, turning to Mist. "He doesn't do will with anyone other than me. He's an excellent hunter, though. Probably the best I've seen."

The little female turned to Night Glare who had finished his fill and was now gazing up at the sky, blood still coating his jaws and clawed hands. Mist looked back at Blood Stone. "Does he speak?"

"No. But he communicates well by other means."

Mist only gave a confused blink of her yellow green eyes. She then turned to her siblings, not wanting to risk playing with Night Glare again. She was flocked by her newest siblings, Mud and Puddle. The two little males possessed the same yellow-green eyes as she. The two males gave small squeaks of joy as they jumped up and down, nipping at their sister's jaws.

The dark blue scaled hybrid watched the trio for a long moment before laying down. He belly was full and his mother was still eating, so he may as well get some sleep. Within seconds Night Glare was fast asleep, his mother looking over him.

It did not take long for Blood Stone to finish her fill and she to, curled up for a nap. The mother and son pair slept for a few hours, the Velociraptors nibbling at the carcass or play fighting with one another while the time past. It was only after the sun began to paint the sky orange and stain the clouds pink that the pair woke up, and that was only because a certain male voice called out to the elderly Deinonychus.

"Mom?"

Blood Stone's brown eyes opened at the male voice. Quickly noticing a presence standing above her, she looked up. It was a silvery red Deinonychus with blue eyes filled with shock at the sight of the elderly blood red female at his feet. He took a step back, enabling her to stand up. He watched her slowly pull herself to her feet, a small smile gracing his lips. "Nice seeing you again, Mom."

"White Havoc," Blood Stone breathed before jumping forward. She nuzzled the slightly larger male on the side of the neck, he returning the gesture. "I didn't think I would ever see you again." She pulled away, gazing at the silvery red feathered male. "A mother like me never thinks she'll see her children again. Especially when her mate has died."

"Dad's dead?" White Havoc questioned, sadness quickly filling his blue eyes. "How…?"

"Sickness," Blood Stone whisper before turning the Night Glare, who was now sitting up, brown eyes starting at the newcomer. She gave him a small nod before turning back to her older son. "White Havoc, this is my newest hatchling, Night Glare. Night Glare, this is your half-brother, White Havoc and part of the last clutch I ever thought I would have."

The scaly hybrid only gave a blink before turning his gaze away from his mother and half-brother. He honestly did not care. He gave a small whiff of the air before standing up, walking over to where the scent emanated from. He gave a low growl as a hiss sounded behind a bush. A squawk then sounded followed by a pointed shriek and Night Glare lunged forward, jaws grabbing onto something.

"Shadow Watcher!" White Havoc cried out, spirting towards the winged dinosaur before leaping onto his back. His deadly claws instantly hooked into Night Glare's back before he leaned forward, jaws closing around the back of the hybrid's neck. The dark blue raptor took a step back, dropping the creature he had bit.

Blood Stone stared down in shock at the marron colored Deinonychus chick, her shoulders and back now drenched in her own blood. A large, black feathered female Deinonychus walked up to the chick, nuzzling her. She gave a small coo before looking up, rage flashing in her pale yellow eyes. With a screech, the female also leaped forward, joining her mate on the attack of the thing that had harmed her daughter.

The elderly, red feathered raptor watched in horror as her older son and his mate tried to rip apart Night Glare. They had managed a few deep gashes in his sides and back, but the hybrid fought back fiercely. He had ripped White Havoc from his back before jumping around in circles, trying to shake the larger black Deinonychus off him. It was quite a surprise that he could hold her weigh when she was larger than himself.

The female bit down on Night Glare's right wing before jumping off the young male. He gave a loud screech in pain as his wing was pulled out of the socket before the membrane began to rip from his side.

"Stop!" Blood Stone shouted. "Stop, there is no more reason to harm him. I'm sure he has learned his lesson. I may have not wanted him when I laid his egg, but he is still my son. You're done. I'm sorry for what he has done to your daughter…my granddaughter, but…his mind seems to work differently than yours and mine."

The black female let go of Night Glare's wing, watching the elderly female for a long moment before approaching her daughter who still lay motionless on the ground. Blood Stone did the same with her own son, nuzzling his bloody, broken wing. She only got a face full of teeth and a loud hiss of pain and anger in return. Blood Stone backed away, letting Night Glare deal with his wounds as she turned to her other son. He was nuzzling the maroon feathered child, muttering her name as his mate licked the chick's wounds clean. White Havoc looked up at his mother, blue eyes glaring at her. "What kind of monster have you hatched?" The silvery red raptor then stood up, nudging his mate forward. "Come on, Evening Inferno. I want to get away from that _thing_."

The black female nodded. Leaning down, she picked up her daughter in her jaws as gently as she could, placing the hatchling onto her father's back. White Havoc looked over the wounded chick before walking away, not sparing a glance at his mother.

Blood Stone watched them for a long moment, before giving a sigh. She then turned to Night Glare, a snarl escaping her throat. "How could you do this? That was you brother's child, my granddaughter, your own kind and you just attack them like that. Was your father's kind some type of cannibalistic alien?"

The dark blue raptor did not respond, only looking off into the distance, giving the air a small sniff. Turning to his broken right wing, he nuzzled it. Wincing in pain, he shook it off, stalking forward with a swish of his black feather tipped tail. Blood Stone only glared at her son, having been ignored. Still, she followed him.

After a long trek over the dry landscape and though a bit of dense foliage, Night Glare stopped, his mother walking up beside him. She glared at her son, only to hear a loud bellow of a large herbivore. She turned and peered out of the bushes to see a young adult, dark green Stegosaurus. It was clear by the newly laid egg at her hind feet that this was a female. She gave another bellow, as if sensing the two waiting predators. She turned to the side, flashing her massive, triangular shaped, dark brown plates at the bushes Night Glare and Blood Stone stood within. The Stegosaurus then began to wave her tail back and forth, showing off her deadly spikes at its tip.

The female gave another bellow, trashing her tail even more. This caused Night Glare to stand up, a small growl emitting from his throat. Blood Stone started at him with disbelief in her eyes. "Night Glare!" she hissed. "You can't kill that Stegosaurus on your own. Even with my help. We're too small."

The dark blue raptor ignored his mother, suddenly shooting out from the bushes. He dived between the herbivore's legs to the egg she was guarding. The new mother gave a loud bellow of distress, taking a step back, almost crushing Night Glare. She then took another step back, swinging her tail once more, aiming for the Deinonychus hybrid's head.

Blood Stone gave a small shout, running forward towards Night Glare. She pushed her son aside with her body, but paid the consequence. One of the female Stegosaurus's spikes impaled the elderly Deinonychus's head. The herbivore looked over at the dead predator stuck on her tail. It was not the one she had seen after her egg. With a snort, she gave a flick of her tail, dislodging Blood Stone from her spike and causing the raptor to be flung into the bushes. The dark green Stegosaurus then looked around for the dark blue, winged raptor she had seen before. Not catching sight of the young male's scaly hide, she looked down at her lone egg, making sure it was okay.

When the new mother had turned away from the limp body of Blood Stone, Night Glare reappeared in the bushes. He looked down at his mother's body, giving a slow blink of his brown eyes. He took a small step forward, sniffing at the dead Deinonychus. His tongue flickered out, lapping at the wound on top of the elderly female's head. She had died protecting him. Night Glare gave his mother's body another sniff before turning away. He stopped, looking over his shoulder and spoke for the first time. "Death is everywhere, Momma."

**Whoo! I finally finished it! This chapter took way too long to write, but I just lost interest after the eighth one. Hey, now it's finished, so that's good. **

**I will be writing another Land Before Time fic, but not a sequel. I'll probably start posting around the weekend of my first week of school so that I have a few chapters typed up. I really don't want to have such a long span between chapters like this story. Also, the chapters won't be too long, maybe 1,000 – 2,000 or so words each. I will say that my new story will be about Thin Skins (humans if you haven't figured it out yet), missing siblings, half-siblings, and a few other special elements. **

**I also would like to say that if I stop posting around the middle of the school year, it's probably because I have a full school schedule with, hopefully, two AP classes. My original works are also WAY more important and I'll probably be working on those most weekends, if I can think of ideas. **

**Thanks to everyone who have read my story. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
